Funiculì, funiculà!
by OoShaythePandaoO
Summary: Italy is making pasta for Germany wearing nothing but the German's apron. Ludwig just happens to come to the kitchen and sees his lover cooking, and thoughts come into his head. Let's just say they forget about the pasta... LEMONY GOODNESS :O


Italy was in the kitchen, making pasta, a happy content smile on his face. He was wearing nothing but Germany's 'Kiss the Cook' apron that barely left out any imagination. He hummed lowly to himself, pounding the flour and rolling it with the roller.

Germany made is way to the kitchen, his stomach growling and aching for some bratwurst. He had just came from training his troops and was extremely exaushted, and feeling slightly tired. He was still slightly annoyed that Italy kept on missing the training to go frollick around town and flirt with the women, or sleep or just make pasta.

Sometimes he wonders why he even let that idiot be his ally…

Ludwig heard humming coming from the kitchen and peeked his head into the room, his face turning red as he saw the Italian male, parading around in just 'his' apron. Italy seemed to be in his own world, singing loudly as random Italian music began to play within the kitchen. Ludwig could only watch, red in the face. (Italics= Singing)

_Yesterday evening,_

_O Nannina_

_I climbed up, _

_Do you know where?_

_To where an ungrateful heart can no longer vex me! _

_Where a fire is burning, but if you flee _

_It lets you be. It doesn't chase you, doesn't melt you, with just one glance! _

_Let's go, let's go, let's go to the top,_

_Let's go, let's go, let's go to the top, _

_Funiculì, funiculà, funiculì, funiculà_

_! Let's go to the top, Funiculì, funiculà! _

Italy laughed as he began to hit the flour with force, twirling around happily. "Ve!~ Pasta!" The twirling, causing the apron to go up, giving the German the view of his assets. Germany blushed even more, biting his lip as he felt something stir within in his pants as he watched his comrade.

_Let's go from here below up to the mountain, O Nannina, a step away! _

_You can see France, Procida, and Spain, _

_And I see you! _

Italy laughed with glee and soon began to make the pasta noodles themselves, twirling around once again as he held up random pictures of the three countries he mentioned, drawing them in a crude manner.

_You rise, pulled by a cable, quick as a wink into the sky._

_We'll rise up like a whirlwind all of a sudden knows how to do! _

_Let's go, let's go, let's go to the top, _

_Let's go, let's go, let's go to the top,_

_Funiculì, funiculà, funiculì, funiculà!_

_Let's go to the top, Funiculì, funiculà! _

Eventually during some point of the song, Italy began to shake his ass which so happened to be facing Ludwig who's face right now was as red as a tomato. Ludwig tried to cover his eyes, try to ignore the throbbing that was coming from his member at the moment.

_My head is spinning, O Nannina, It's gone up there already! _

_It went there, spun 'round, and then returned: _

_It's always here! _

_My head is spinning, spinning, _

_Encircling you!_

By now Italy was boiling the pasta, his eyes crinkled from smiling too much, a happy smile on his face as he wagged his body around. He did not know what he was doing to Ludwig, but he was about to find out.

_This heart of mine is always singing_

_the same refrain: _

_"Marry me, O Nannina"! _

_Let's go, let's go, let's go to the top,_

_Let's go, let's go, let's go to the top,_

_Funiculì, funiculà, funiculì, funiculà!_

Italy did one last twirl, now facing the German, his eyes closed as he tossed the apron off, laughing merrily.

_Let's go to the top, Funiculì, funiculà!_

Ludwig gasped loudly, his eyes glued to Italy's member, which so happened to be pretty large. He knew at that moment, his control was gone and he knew he had to have the small Italian for himself. Now.

After the song ended Italy was stirring his pasta, humming the tune to himself, as he began to imagine himself eating pasta and wurst with Ludwig. "Ve…I should go get Doitsu and tell him that dinner's ready," he said to himself, not noticing the large German standing behind him with a very noticeable erection in his army pants.

Ludwig then pressed his cock against Italy, wrapping his arms around his waist, his piercing blue eyes darkening over in lust. "Feliciano…" he whispered lustfully.

Italy blushed furiously, his body going rigid. He remembered what happened last time, Ludwig had gotten like this and back then he was a virgin so he couldn't sit down for about two weeks. "V-Ve…Ludwig?"

Italy knew he couldn't fight Ludwig and knew at the moment he was about to play the role of the bitch. "What have I told you about trying to cover about your body when in the house?" he whispered in Feliciano's ear, smirking when he caused the small Italian to shiver.

"V-Ve…I'm not supposed to cover up," Feliciano whispered back, feeling himself harden at the harsh tone in the German's voice.

"Then why were you covering yourself with the apron!" he growled out, forcing the Italian to look at him. "Ve! I-I did not want to get me-mmh!" Italy was cut off by a harsh kiss from Ludwig, moaning lowly in his throat as he kissed the German back.

Ludwig broke the kiss, a trail of saliva coming from their lips. Ludwig smirked and licked his lips. "You didn't want to get messy? Well right now we're about to make a big ass mess. On your fucking knees,"

Ludwig hissed out, forcing Italy to his knees.

"B-But the pasta…" Italy whined out, tears entering his eyes as he watched his beloved pasta begin to boil over. Ludwig entangled his fingers into his lover's hair, forcing him to look at him. "Damn the fucking pasta, do what your supposed to do. And maybe I'll give you some pasta," he hissed out.

Italy whined but complied with Ludwig's wishes, knowing not to want to anger him further. He then shakily began to zip down Ludwig's pants, exposing the Germany's fleshy thick and long member that was already leaking from the tip.

Ludwig gripped his hair harder and pushed him forward. "Suck it."

Italy began to suck on Ludwig's tip, earning a long drawled out moan from the larger man whose face was a light shade of pink at the moment.

Ludwig was big – so big, in fact that Italy could barely fit him into his mouth, and that was just the tip! Ludwig growled, wanting more, he wanted to feel that aching release that was already building up. "More dammit, I want it all in your mouth," he said huskily.

Italy looked at his lover with a flushed and embarrassed look on his face before opening his mouth wide and guiding Ludwig's erection into his mouth with a low moan as he began to already deepthroat his lover, looking up at him with his large brown eyes.

Ludwig had tossed his head back, leaning against the wooden table for support as he added his other hand to his lover's hair, gripping it harshly, touching the curl. Italy let out a loud moan of pleasure, his own cock, dripping fluids onto the tiled floor.

Ludwig then took control, wanting to taste the feeling of pure bliss as he began to literally fuck the Italian's mouth vigorously, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hanging open in pleasure.

Ludwig could feel himself teetering on the edge, about to hit that sweet release. "Scheiß! Italien, ich werde ... Ich mach den Cu-!" Ludwig stopped in mid-sentence as he came with a loud grunt, over-filling his lover's mouth with his seed, tugging hard on the Italian's curl making Italy cry out, spilling his own seed onto the tiles. (Translation: Fuck! Italy, I'm gonna…I'm gonna cu-!)

Italy gagged and swallowed all what he could before roughly pulling his face away, his cheeks hot and warm as his cock throbbed immensely. He looked at up Ludwig who ownly looked down at him with mockery.

"Get up."

Italy shakily got up, gasping when he felt his own erection rub up against Ludwig's, moaning and shivering. Ludwig then forced Italy onto the table, stuffing a hardened tomato into his mouth, to keep in his moans, concealing his eyes with his own white flag.

Italy's hands were then bound by ripped up pieces of the apron behind his back, and his legs were spread open, ass in the air as he laid face first on the uncomfortable table.

Ludwig's eyes glittered in lust and he got behind his comrade, spreading open his cheeks as he grinded his cock against Feliciano's tiny hole. "Are you ready Italy?" he asked hungrily, getting ready to plunge himself into his lover.

Italy didn't even get a chance to say if he was ready or not because Ludwig had slammed himself deep into the Italian, making him let of a muffled scream as pain ebbed all in his ass. Tears flowing through the cloth and down his cheeks.

"Fuck…your still damn tight," Ludwig groaned out. He wasn't going to take it easy on the small Italian, and Italy knew this, so he dug his fingers into the cloth, bracing himself.

Ludwig then slowly pulled himself out and then began to plunge himself back in, thrusting into his lover frantically, moaning in pleasure as he got off on Italy's cries of pain. But Ludwig wasn't a selfish lover, he did want to bring Italy pleasure also.

So he then moved one of his hands down, grabbing Italy's cock roughly, giving it a harsh squeeze, earning a loud moan from Feliciano. Ludwig moaned himself as he felt Italy squeeze his cock with his tight ass.

This only made Ludwig slam into him faster, his eyes filled with lust as he pumped his hand on Feliciano's erection, his balls slapping against the younger man's ass harshly.

They both were sweating, and they both new they were about to cum. Ludwig leaned down, his voice ragged and lustful. "Cum with me Feliciano, come with me," he whispered huskily, his stomach tightening immensely.

He gave one last squeeze and Italy screamed on the tomato, biting into it as he came hard, his asshole contracting around Ludwig, making him cum also. "Italy!" Ludwig moaned as he filled up Italy's ass to the brim, his cum dripping out of the tight fit as Italy's seed coated his hands.

Exaushted and famished, Ludwig slowly pulled his now soft cock out of his lover, earning a moan from them both. Ludwig smirked and licked Italy's cum from his hands with a low moan. "Lecker~" (Translation: Delicious)

He then got off the table, taking the tomato from Italy's mouth, chuckling when he saw some drool coming from the Italian's mouth, and teeth marks on the tomato. He took the flag from around his eyes and then made Italy look at him.

"Pulire questo pasticcio e incontrare nella mia camera da letto. Non abbiamo ancora finito~" Germany said in Italian with a smirk before leaving the Italian to collect himself, whistling a tune to himself as he made his way to their bedroom, getting ready for more fun. (Translation: Clean up this mess and meet me in our bedroom. We're not finished yet~)

"_My head is spinning, O Italy~, It's gone up there already! _

_It went there, spun 'round, and then returned: _

_It's always here! _

_My head is spinning, spinning, _

_Encircling you!"_ Ludwig sang to himself, amused, his piercing eyes glittering with renewed lust. He couldn't wait to get inside of Italy again. Maybe he should wear a dog collar and ball gag this time?


End file.
